Red Arrow vs Cupids Arrow
by Elyograg
Summary: Roy has fallen in love. The problem is he's fallen in love with Robin. Will Roy ignore his feeligns or will cupid's arrow allow him to go for it. Hiatus. I'm gonna try to rewrite it b/c I feel rather disapointed in how it tuned out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I find that there aren't enough fanfics with Roy so I decided to make one of my own. This is going to be a Roy/Richard paring so if you don't like don't read and don't hate in the people that do. Ok, so there are going to be some o/c on some characters can be considered AU.**

**Warning: Boy/Boy**

**Red Arrow vs. Cupids Arrow **

'Nothing much going on tonight' thought Roy as he was making his rounds from rooftop to rooftop in his city. 'Might as well knock off early' thought the redhead with a great-full smile. He could use the extra rest time.

As much as he hated to admit it, being a solo hero was exhausting. Not only that but he also had to keep up with his job to afford expenses. Sure after he left Green Arrow he had a trust fund and there was a considerable amount in there but he refused to use any of it for anything other than hero equipment.

So he was making rent as a daytime bartender slash musician at a local club. The pay was good and the hours were flexible so he couldn't complain. Though he was most happy when he was on the stage blaring music out of the speakers making people go into frenzy with his music.

Over all life had been pretty good…except for one little problem. Being the macho man he was he'd never admit it but for the past few weeks Roy has been feeling lonely. Yes lonely, even tough guys like him eventually feel the need for human companionship.

But it was for who he was feeling lonely for that really got him glum. He missed his brothers. He missed Kaldur, with his calm companionship. He missed the loud mouth red head that he grew to love as a brother. But most of all he missed his little bird, Robin.

He remembered the first time they met. Robin was still little…well littler and so, so happy and carefree. Roy always wondered how someone from such a crime infested city could stay so innocent, with what they saw on a daily basis. He remembered the first time seeing those cerulean baby blues and thinking "He must be an angle".

Just thinking about the nimble acrobat makes him sigh. He jumped off a ledge and landed on a fire escape and quietly entered the building. It was the apartment he's been renting a room in for the past couple of months, not run down but not exactly new either. It had all he thought he needed.

A decent kitchen area, a bathroom with running hot water (thank God), and a comfortable room in which he had just installed a new queen sized bed that felt like you were sleeping on a cloud. 'I'm gonna sleep well tonight' thought the archer as he tossed off his Red Arrow uniform and grabbed a towel from the closet.

'Quick shower, some microwaved pizza and then bed' that's what he was thinking when he entered the bathroom and started the water. It was freezing when he put his hand in the water to test its temperature. 'That's the trouble with these old pipes, takes forever for the water to heat up.'

_Ding-dong _went the doorbell. 'Who the hell would be here this late?' thought the angry archer as he went to answer the door but stopped suddenly. 'No one I know really knows where I live. So no one should be here.' He grabbed a bat he kept under the sofa and hid it behind his back. He looked through the peep hole and was surprised at what was on the other side.

Robin, or rather Richard Grayson was standing there. Roy quickly unfastened the locks and opened the door wide for the young teen. "What are you doing here so far from Gotham?" asked Roy in a serious but concerned tone. Richard didn't answer, and before Roy could do anything the blue eyed teen had his arms wrapped around Roy in a death grip.

"Can I stay here tonight?" asked Richard in a shaky voice. 'This must be bad' thought the older boy as he placed a comforting arm around Dick while the other rested on his head. "Sure, come on in." said Roy as he brought Dick in and closed the door again.

Dick went over to the sofa and took a seat. "I was about to take a shower. Why don't you get comfortable and we can talk after I'm done." Dick nodded and gave a small smile to Roy, "Thanks" he said as he relaxed on the couch. "You can use some of my clothes to sleep in tonight, help yourself to anything in the fridge. I won't take too long."

"Ok, I really appreciate this Roy" replied the ebony haired boy as he went to Roy's room to try to find something to wear. Roy got into the shower and vaguely tried to figure out what could of happened for dick to be here. When he got out of the shower, steam still coming off his body he was greeted by the most adorable site he could imagine.

Dick was wearing one of his white sweatshirts. It was so long that the hem barely made it to the smaller boy's knees, revealing shapely calves. He wore socks on his feet that were way to big that made it look like white puffy slippers. Roy nearly blushed at the site. 'This kid is too damn cute' thought the archer as he smiled and ruffled Dick's hair.

Smiling in return with a more open and relaxed expression Dick stirred the contents he had boiling in a medium sized pot. "What are you doing?" asked Roy in curiosity as he sniffed the air. "I'm making some soup. Least I can do for you letting me stay here" said Richard as he added a pinch of spices to it. "You don't have to you know, but I'm thankful all the same. It beats my dinner plans" laughed Roy as he took out two bowls and placed them on the counter.

"Wanna taste it?" asked Dick as he held the spoon to his lips to blow on it and then held it up to Roy's mouth. Roy ate it "Mmmmmmmmnnnmnmmm…." He moaned as the flavor and warmth of the broth invaded his mouth. "I take it you like it then?" asked Dick. "I love it. Where did you learn to cook like this?" asked Roy as he licked his lips. "My mom and I cooked all the time when I was little, and I like cooking with Alfred especially when it's for a big event." Replied Richard in a nostalgic tone 'Great going Harper, you just brought up a sad memory.' thought the redhead.

They ate in comfortable silence and had seconds and even thirds until they ran out of soup. They watched tv for a bit and just talked. Roy with how things were going since he gone solo and dick with the team and missions. Roy didn't push for the reason Dick came here today, 'He'll tell me when he wants to' he thought.

Before Roy knew it Dick was asleep, lying against his side with a peaceful face. He turned off the tv and carrying Dick bridal style, went to his room. He pulled of the covers and laid him down gently. He brought the covers up to his chin and chuckled when the boy sniggled in more.

The kid was so adorable like this, so honest and open. Roy smoothed his hair back from the Dick's face. He just liked looking at his face. The long lashes, that adorable nose and most of all those little lips that were slightly pinker than the rest of his face.

Almost as if in a trance Roy leaned down and ever so lightly placed a kiss on those lips. "Mmnnn" moaned Dick. That brought Roy out of his trance and he quickly jerked back. He looked down at Richard again and seeing that he didn't wake him swiftly got out of the room.

His heart was pounding as he stood against his bedroom door. He touched his lips with his hands remembering the fell of Richard's lips. So soft, so inviting. He slumped down to the floor and placed his head in his hands.

'Oh God, What the hell did I just do?' thought the archer as he looked up to the celling as if hoping he'd find a simple answer there.

**A/N Ok, so that's my first Roy/Robin story. I love this paring and I don't feel like there's enough of it. So before I sign off tonight I am making a challenge for all of you slash shippers. Please make me a story with more Robin/Roy or Roy/Green Arrow. I am extremely slash deprived. So, pleaz review, they make me mega happy and more motivated to write. **

**PEACE AND LOVE TO ALL **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello readers! My deepest apologies for not writing for a long time, I have taken on a superhero identity known as "Radical" and now fight crime most nights so I haven't been able to update for a while. Just Kidding. The thing is I got a new job and with school and everything else going on I haven't really had much time to write or update. So I take this moment to say, it'll take me some time for me to update, but fear not because I will try my best to not let them fade away or go on for too long. So with that ENJOY.**

**Rating: To be safe M**

**Red Arrow vs. Cupids Arrow pt2**

**Robin's POV**

Robin laid there in the decent sized bed. The light from the moon shone on his small form and gave him the look of a glowing spirit. He turned on the bed to face the door when he heard it close behind Roy. He placed nimble fingers to his lips and remembered the warmth of Roy's chaste kiss.

"Do I have to walk around naked in front of him with a 'fuck me' sign on my back?" he thought with a pout. "Honestly, I come here in need of being consoled and comforted, and he won't even try to feel me up. I gave him the greatest opportunity, falling asleep and being helpless to his advantages. Why didn't he take it?"

He rose from the bed and walked over to the door and listened for Roy when he heard an "Oh God. What did I just do?" through the door. Robin smiled at himself and realized that if he wanted Roy to make the next move he was going to have to be more direct.

Quickly he got back onto the bed and messed up the sheets to look as if someone struggled in them. He unbuttoned his shirt to have enough of it hanging off his shoulders but not so much to reveal his nipples.

He took a few quick breaths and willed tears to come to his eyes. He looked absolutely like someone who just had a frightening nightmare and in need of a warm embrace, and some good sex, if he had anything to say about it. "Help Me!" he cried repeatedly until the door shot open with Roy running to him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" asked the red head in concern as he held inspected Richard with his eyes. He took his time looking up and down his body taking in the sight appreciatively but respectfully. "I…I had a bad dream…" whispered Dick, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

"Oh…" said Roy with a blush as the younger teen clamped onto him, wrapping his arms around his ribs and pressing his head against his chest. He realized that with his height advantage he could faintly see one of Dick baby pink nipples from above. He swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Dick, petting his head with a comforting hand and rubbing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry about this Roy… but could you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone, and I feel safe with you" said Dick as he snuggled in deeper, which caused him to be practically sitting on Roy's thigh, his bottom firmly straddling the leg.

"I-I-I, was actually, and you can…" Roy tried to say composed as possible, and doing his best not to think of Robin's warm little ass practically latched onto his thigh, that he couldn't but when Dick looked up at him with those big baby blues, teary and pleading he couldn't say no. "Sure" he sighed.

Dick grinned as they both lay down. He climbed on top of Roy and rested his head on his chest. In the adjustments of getting comfortable he made sure to grind against Roy's manhood and smiled when he felt Roy stiffen in more than one place.

"Dick? Are you going to be ok like this?" asked Roy again while willing his damn hardest for his boner to go away. "I will…" replied the little bird, in his best innocent voice, "Roy, I love you lots" sighed Robin as he placed a quick peck on Roy's cheek.

At this point Roy's mind pretty much imploded with what was happening. He grabbed Richard around the middle and flipped them over so he was on top. With a lustful look in his eyes he kissed Robin passionately and forcefully on the lips.

"Oh Roy!" moaned Dick, arching into Roy when he pulled back to thoroughly nip and suckle on his neck and shoulders. "I can't hold it back anymore…" panted Roy "not with you like this in front of me" he growled as grabbed Dick's shirt and tore it from his form.

"Yes!" cried out the young teen when he felt Roy's hot mouth latch onto his nipple and suck on it hard. "Oh God, Finally" he thought as strong big hands roamed his body.

**A.N. Cliffhanger. Oh No! Sorry people that's all I got for now But don't worry. More Robin/Roy love in the next chapter. Please Review it boosts up my confidence and I could use some feedback on how I did. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. DAMN! The 2****nd**** season is defiantly not what I expected. Ok show of hands—who were freaked out at the beginning when it turned out that it was a five year future jump? I'm not gonna lie, I was screaming when I saw Dick. Ok, as an episode the second season is beyond AWSOME! **

**But….. I felt that they time jumped too soon. I think there should have been another season with the original team before going into the future. Also there are too many damn questions left unanswered. What happen to the real Roy Harper, and the clone Red Arrow? Where are KF, Kaldur, and Artemis and HOW did Robin become Nightwing? That's what I'd like to see. **

**Well sorry to rant but I just had to get it out. Enjoy!**

**Red Arrow vs. Cupids Arrow part 3**

" OH—GOD! ROY!" Moaned Robin. "I love you Dick", breathed Roy into the young teens ear. He closed his eyes as he heard Roy whisper those words in my ear. 'I wished time would stand still at this very moment' thought the boy wonder, shivering as Roy's tongue licked the outer shell of his ear before traveling into the small cavern.

"Roy…I love you too…Please, make love to me" panted out the boy hugging the older teen close to his form and wrapping his legs around his waist. "I don't want to do anything that you might regret later" said Roy looking him strait in the eye.

Smiling, Dick said "I'll never regret falling for you" placing his hand on Roy's cheek, "Will you regret it?" he asked with tears beginning to form in his eyes. The archer took the smaller hand in his and placed a kiss on it before placing it on his chest right above his heart. "Never…" he said looking Dick strait in the eyes.

They kissed and groped and finally after so much anticipation Roy entered Dick. "Aaahh—aahh—oohh—aahhaah" cried Dick. "Does it hurt?" asked Roy in concern pausing to prevent harm. "A little" panted the younger teen, "but don't stop… I can handle it. I want to feel you in me" he moaned as he kissed the red head.

Roy took a breath and continued trying to be as gentile as possible. Finally after what felt like hours, he was fully sheathed into the ebony haired beauty. They kissed and made sweet passionate love till they couldn't continue any longer and collapsed in each other's arm.

**Next morning **


	4. Why God Why

**A/N Hello faithful readers of fanfiction. It is with a heavy heart that I write this authors note. It's been revealed that after this season finishes there will be no more Young Justice, when I first heard this, my reaction was this (SCREAMS LIKE A BANCHEE). **

**WHY, WHY, WHY, IN GOD'S NAME IS CARTOON NETWORK GETTING RID OF THE BEST SHOW THEY'VE HAD IN YEARS!? Seriously why? They didn't explain that and I really want to know. **

**Well anywho, this whole thing has gotten me so depressed that it's literally made me lose my muse for writing. Sad thing is I wanna keep writing but every time I try to, I just remember the coming cancellation and I lose my motivation(hey that rhymed). So I ask of you, the readers, for help. Comment and request on what you'd like to read for the next coming chapters, because I'm afraid I've just lost the drive. I hope to write again soon, with your help.**

**Oh, and I'm not overly religious or anything (and mean no offence to people who are) , but I am literally going to PRAY for a season 3 of Young Justice. **

**Peace and love to all. **


End file.
